1. Field of the Invention
The subject portable lighting fixture assembly is generally directed to a portable assembly for adaptive use in numerous settings and applications. More specifically, the portable lighting fixture assembly is directed to an assembly that may easily and conveniently yet in a highly secure and adaptive manner be mounted to a structural frame member of, for instance, a space partition.
A common problem encountered by those utilizing temporary structures such as display booths, compartmentalized work cubicles, and the like is the unavailability of ready means for amply lighting the given area. The partitioned area is, in most cases, defined simply by a plurality of standing wall or partitioning members. Without a ceiling or other overhead member on which to suspend overhead lamps or other lighting fixtures, the user is relegated to securing the required lighting fixtures somehow on the standing partition structure. Freestanding lamps may be employed; however, space limitations in most applications do not afford such use of freestanding lamp structures, at least not in both safe and effective manner.
Accordingly, designs of lighting fixtures and brackets attachable to various portions of partitioning members abound. As partitioning members invariably include a plurality of elongate frame members; known lighting fixture/bracket designs seek to yield a secure coupling to such frame members for adequate positioning and orientation of the required lighting source. Many designs, for instance, employ a bracket that adjustably clamps onto either a vertical or horizontal partition frame member, suspending a light source therefrom via an extension arm. Other designs employ in similar manner brackets which either hang or are secured by fastener to a partition frame member.
Numerous practical drawbacks result from such known designs. First, the strength and stability of the coupling of bracket and frame members is in each design far from secure, particularly since the frame members tend to be configured with a cylindrical, tubular contour. Among other things, this poses a potentially dangerous situation, for high intensity lamps of wattages on the order of 300 are typically used in many applications. An unintentional decoupling of the bracket from a frame member would then permit an intensely hot lamp to contact and burn persons or items in the immediate vicinity.
What is more, without reinforcing the coupling with extraneous fastening hardware or, simply, with a cumbersome and unsightly wrap of tape, the type, configuration, and number of lighting sources that may be adequately supported from any one given bracket becomes prohibitively limiting. A great number of individual lighting fixtures, along with their respective brackets and reinforcing measures, must tediously be coupled individually to appropriate frame members in order to obtain adequate lighting. This significantly burdens not only the user""s set-up and take-down efforts, it burdens him or her with the need to manage a great number of discrete, misplaceable parts.
There is, therefore, significant need for a portable lighting fixture that may be quickly, convenientlyxe2x80x94yet securelyxe2x80x94coupled to one or more frame members of a partition structure. There is a significant need, moreover, for such a portable lighting fixture assembly having one or more light sources that may be readily adapted in position and orientation to a given application. There is a further need for such a portable lighting fixture assembly that may be coupled to a partition frame member with sufficient stability to support lighting sources quite varied in type, configuration, and number.
2. Prior Art
Lighting fixture assemblies for use in illuminating a display area defined by a partition frame system are known in the art. The best prior art known to Applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,036,337; 6,042,251; 6,079,851; 6,079,992; 5,967,649; 6,068,381; 5,436,811; and, 5,483,432. The known prior art also includes a family of lights, light fixtures, and brackets marketed by LIGHT CRAFT MANUFACTURING, INC. of Fremont, Ohio, such as the dual arm extension fixture Model No. SL-514. Such known devices, however, are either affixed to partition frame members by bolt-down or other such permanent fastening means, or else lack security and stability in coupling to the given partition system.
For instance, the dual arm extension fixture Model No. SL-514 includes a pair of arms, the free ends of which together support a bulb light source. The other ends of the arms are mounted to a mounting bracket whose bolt-down plate is, in turn, fastened by bolts to an intermediate portion of a horizontally extended cross frame member. This and other such lighting assemblies known in the art fail to provide the combination of flexibility, convenience, stability, and safety that enables a user to quickly and confidently couple the assembly in adaptive manner to a given partition system for adequate lighting of the desired display area.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a portable lighting fixture assembly having one or more light sources that may be detachably yet securely coupled to a frame member to illuminate a display area about the frame member in highly effective manner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable lighting fixture assembly which secures detachably to one or more frame members of a partitioned system to adjustably illuminate a display area defined by the partition system.
These and other objects are attained by a portable lighting fixture assembly formed in accordance with the present invention. The subject portable lighting fixture assembly generally comprises a base portion adapted for detachable coupling to a frame member, and a lighting portion coupled thereto for illuminating a display area. The base portion includes a deck member and an elongate coupling member extending transversely from the deck member for telescopically engaging a frame member. The lighting portion includes at least one lighting fixture having an extension arm projecting from the deck member. Each lighting fixture terminates at a lighting source coupled to a free end of its extension arm.
Preferably, at least a portion of the extension arm of a lighting fixture is malleable in configuration, being formed in one preferred embodiment with a metallic flex configuration. The base portion preferably defines a substantially planar platform, and each extension arm of a lighting fixture projects from that platform. The base portion""s coupling member is preferably formed with a substantially tubular contour defmed by a side wall part that extends longitudinally downward, and has formed therein at least one longitudinal slot for receiving therethrough a hooking element of a cross frame member.
In certain embodiments, the base portion""s coupling member is configured for telescopically receiving therein an upper portion of a vertical frame member. In other embodiments, the base portion""s coupling member is configured for telescopic insert into an upper portion of a vertical frame member. Where the given vertical frame member is formed with a side wall portion having a longitudinal slot therein to engage the hooking element of a cross frame member, the longitudinal slot formed in the side wall part of the base portion""s coupling member is disposed in alignment therewith.